


My Silver Queen

by RLMoran



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Glass Sword, Red Queen - Freeform, Romance, Victoria aveyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLMoran/pseuds/RLMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Maven spares no effort in tracking down Mare and Cal after their escape his mother insists that he takes up a queen, and not just any queen. Not one of the girls from one of the simple, well known High Houses.</p><p>Enania of house Brahm, house of bloodborns, and of house Scronan, house of screams, has inherited the powers of both houses. The last of her house Enania was living in the skeleton of Naercey far before the Scarlet Guard arrived. She was a forgotten Silver, but when the rebellion came the young king of Norta found her.</p><p>Now she must decide to take her place over her people, or to protect the Reds and help them fight as she had always done. Will she betray her blood? Or the people she chose to protect? Remember.</p><p>Anyone can betray anyone.</p><p>~This isn't an original work. This story is based off the books Red Queen and Glass Sword by Victoria Aveyard. Premise and most characters belong to her~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" the queen only laughed as I yelled and demanded her removal from my mind.

"Not yet little girl. I want to know everything about the layout of Naercey. Where the rebels hide," her cruel eyes narrowed. "And why you remained away from your Silver brothers and sisters after the fall of your house." I couldn't move my head but I could sense her circling me. "It is very rare for a child to inherit abilities from both parents. Enania Scronan. A bloodborn and a scream," her face was inches from mine within seconds, her sweet breath making me wince. "You will submit."

"Mother," I watch the queen turn as a young man enters the room. His dark hair and black armor make his blue eyes appear like ice. Cold and jagged. I may have been isolated but I wasn't oblivious and had my own ways of receiving information. Maven. The new young king. His brother Cal had murdered his father in cold blood, a lie I knew, and given up the crown to Maven. I had met Cal a few nights before I had wound up here under the queens thumb. He told me what had really happened, yet again who could I believe? While the queen's attention was on her son her invisible hand pawed through my thoughts. I couldn't let her know about the rebels. I couldn't. Maven's eyes turned to me And motioned for his mother to leave us. I felt her slip out of my mind like a snake before exiting the room, tossing a cruel smirk towards me over her shoulder. Maven slowly approached, eyeing the shackles on my wrists. "They should have gagged you. You could do far more damage with your voice than your hands," I didn't say a word as he spoke to me. What did he want with me? "Scronan, house of screams, you can amplify your voice and literally shout people apart as well as focus it, causing internal damage as well as tearing specific limbs off," his gaze made my skin crawl and I closed my eyes as not to look at him. "And house Brahm, house of blood, quite literal in it's meaning. You draw strength from your blood. The more you are injured the stronger you become. If the blood of another gets on your skin you draw more strength, but not just any strength. You drain their strength and their power. Just from a little drop of blood," he gently punched my arm imitating a small needle.

"What do you want with me Maven?" I snap, sick of him beating around the bush, playing his stupid little game. His smirk became wicked, his eyes twinkled with delight.

"While I am king it is true that I need a queen. Norta would find it strange and. . .unsettling if I had no queen. My mother insists I find a powerful queen to be by my side," my stomach dropped and my head began swimming in terrible thoughts. Me? Be his queen? The brief thought of me convincing him to sympathize with the Reds crossed my brain, but I soon remembered that was impossible. I had met Mare, and she told me everything. How Cal had pittied her and gotten her a job in the Hall. How during Queenstrial she discovered her power and been forced to take on the roll of a forgotten Silver princess. How she became betrothed to Maven, believed him, ignored her feelings for Cal, and watched as Maven betrayed them all. Destroying her world and Cal's. So what would be waiting for me if I became his queen? Maven's eyes searched mine as I thought and his smirk turned from wicked to knowing. "I know you met Mare and Cal. They told you the truth of what happened. As well as that you have been protecting and defending Reds since your mother, Larania Brahm died, and your father Elthuin Scronan disappeared. You are a threat to the crown, just like Mare was. While I will hold the lives of your friends and yourself against you if you refuse to become my queen, I will not do to you the things done to Mare. So you believe me I will help you find your father and any remnants of your house. While the house of Brahm has ended, the house of Scronan will continue you," his wicked smirk returned as he place his thumb under my chin and made my eyes meet his. "What do you say, little girl?" he spat the name like his mother. His voice mocking, eyes like blades crafted from ice. As badly as I wanted to spit in his face, as badly as I wanted to scream until his head popped like a balloon and draw strength from his blood, I knew I could not. The thought of my house being rebuilt was a gleaming promise, and as his queen I knew I could see that it was completed. I sucked in a breath, causing Maven to flinch. He was afraid. He was waiting for me to scream him to pieces, but when I sighed instead and straitened my posture, slightly bowing my head, he scoffed in shock.

"I will do as you ask, my king," the title comes out as a hiss, showing him this was not done willingly. He smiled, causing my heart to stop. It was warm and welcoming. The truth or a lie I knew not. He wrapped his hands around the shackles and melted them from my wrists before rasing his arm and allowing me to lace mine with his. Slowly he led me from the room. To a glorious fate or my doom, I know not. But for now I can only hope and pray I don't wake up in a grave.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the room that Maven had directed me, gazing out the window and gawking at the world before me. I had been born a Silver and lived like one until I was seven. Then I watched my mothers murder, when no investigation ensued I knew then it was done by a Silver and they were protecting them. I may have been young but I was far from oblivious. My father was driven mad by grief and one day I woke up and he was gone. I lived with the rest of House Scronan and House Brahm in the Lakelands. We were houses bread for war. Our abilities cruel and unmerciful. However, I slowly watched the members of my family dwindle. They abandoned the war, they died, they killed themselves. They fell apart. By the time I was twelve I was the last of house Brahm and the last known member of house Scronan. Not caring anymore about if I lived or died I traveled to the forbidden island of Naercey. Expecting the radiation to kill my, anyone could imagine my surprise when I lived. I was alone for three years before Red civilians began to arrive. Seeing how disheveled and forgotten they were, how worn and broken, I began to understand the cruel verdict us Silvers had sentence them too. Deeming them unfit and merely servants and pawns of our bidding. I protected them, helped them survive. There were only a few of them. Mostly women and children. A few were elders and a few fathers lingered here and there. That's when I met her. Farley. It had been a year since I arrived, I was now sixteen. She was scarred and broken in her own way, but with her she brought the plan of rebellion. It would take time but it could be done. We built up plans for months and soon the Scarlet Guard was formed. She brought in many recruits and I was set to help train most of them. Make them learn the houses and their abilities. Two of the recruits soon became friends of mine. Their names were Kilorn and Shade, both obviously Reds. However, they were Red but one of them had an ability. Shade. He was capable of teleportation. How this came to be was beyond me. He was a Red. Silver and Red- and stronger than both. That was something Mare, Shade's sister, said when I met her, when I discovered her ability as well. Maven was with her then. He had seemed a calm trustworthy prince. We had all been terribly wrong.

I heard of what had happened. Maven and the queen betraying Cal and the king. Mare and Cal and the Scarlet Guard were on the run. I had been sleeping in a pile of leaves, small rays of sun cutting through the fog and falling on my face. I was awoken by the quiet screaming of Snapdragons. I grew up in the trenches and I knew that sound anywhere. Not long after I heard their screams I felt the ground slightly tremble beneath my finger tips. The feeling of marching men. I stumbled to my feet, grabbing the sniper rifle I had scrounged from the rubble of the ruins. I ran towards the skeleton of the city and was shocked at what I saw. A building I had run past went of in a plume of red and orange, metal shards falling through the sky. Bullets whizzed passed me and chased after fleeing members of the Scarlet Guard. I watched the Silver army advance and was shocked when my eyes fell upon their human shield of Reds in chains. I winced and stumbled back as a bullet skimmed the left side of my head, right above my eyebrow. Silver blood trickled down my face and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. That's when I realized the bullets were coming for me. When the bullets grazed me and spilled my blood my immunity to the onslaught grew. One finally caught me in the shoulder and I discovered these were no bullets. What Silver would need a gun? They had magnetrons. House Samos was here, I noticed Evangeline with her brother in the front of the group. As a child I had known her. These weren't bullets. They were knives and shards of metal from the destroyed skeleton of the ruins. Sick of being nicked I sucked down a deep breath, closing my eyes. Slowly I opened my mouth and just let go. My voice rumbled the ground, coming out in a sharp piercing screech. Glass shattered, metal warped, bent, and snapped. The Reds and their Silver masters grabbed for their heads and curled up in balls of agony. Slowly I approached them, continuing the onslaught of with my voice until I was close enough for them to realize I was no Red. The metallic blood stained my skin and showed the truth. I clamped my jaw tight, but the air still rang with the echos I had left behind. That was a mistake, within seconds a whisper was in my head and I was marching in tune with the Sentinels, marching off towards my fate.

And now I was here. About to live the life of a Silver queen. I had not been deemed a traitor for I had escaped the battlefield when I was young and it was not held against me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door squeaked open quietly and two Red servants entered the room. I was shocked that Red servants were still around. I opened my mouth to speak, but remembered they couldn't speak to me. That was their law, now more than ever. I nodded, signaling they could do what they were sent to do. A skin healer has ridden me of my wounds but the stains of blood and dirt remained. They scrubbed my pale skin clean, removed my tattered clothes, and brushed and braided my cherry wood colored hair. The forced me into a black jumpsuit with strips of red and silver. The colors of house Brahm and house Scronan were the same due to the fact that our families had married together for years so our houses mixed their colors. Red for house Brahm. Silver for Scronan. They powder my skin, making me paler than I thought possible, making my skin sparkle. I stare into the mirror, watching my own ocean blue eyes speckled with red. Being all dressed up and elegant again was odd and felt. . .wrong. 

Mare told me of how she could feel all the cameras watching her, and while I could not feel them I knew they were there as I was led into the hall. There I was met by Maven. His smile was cruel but I saw something like warmth in his eyes. I tipped my head towards him slightly.

"My king," it was less like a hiss when I spoke it this time, but it was still cold. "What have you called upon me for?"

"So cold and formal," he chuckled, causing his eyes to sparkle. "Training Enania. You will become queen but until then my mother wishes to have you put through training with members of house Osanos, Haven, Rhambos, and Samos," I listened as he walked with me down the hall. Members of those houses were sent to kill Cal and Mare. I knew a few of them had died in the process for they had failed. 

He took a sharp turn and we entered a form of arena. Many others around my age stretched and warmed up. Mare had told me of a moment like this during her life at the Hall, and for some reason I felt like my moment would be no different.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can someone tell me the difference between a scream and a banshee?" the instructor circled the few of us in the room. I had slightly separated myself from the group and watched their cold, bored expressions. Slowly a nymph of house Osanos raised his hand. 

"Screams did not naturally occur. They were the offspring of a banshee and a whisper," his voice was just as bored as his expression. He absentmindely picked at a thread on his outfit as he spoke. "While screams can tear you apart like a banshee they can find their way into your mind and control you, like a whisper."

"Good," the instructor praised half heartedly. "Now can anyone point out the scream in the room?" everyone's eyes awkwardly turned to me. Evangeline cleared her throat and approached my side as her way of answering the instructor. He nodded. 

Without warning the room began to shift into the glass ring we sparred in. I searched eagerly for the telky, knowing Theo was away. If that was true no one knew.

"Osanos. Haven," the moment their names left the instructors mouth they were in the ring. I cared not about the match before me. Instead I fixated myself on the instructor. Arven was dead. I knew that. I wish I had been there and seen they day that Mare spilled his blood. That ass was always so cocky and saw himself above us all, merely cause he could make us human. 

It was over before I knew it. Not to my surprise Osanos had won. There were so few of us and I didn't have to wonder too much about who was next. As we wated for the others to exit the ring I cast my eyes up to one of the windows above. I can sense his eyes on. Maven. While I wanted more than anything to despise him something about me was drawn to him. He was always going to be watching me, and that would make things more difficult. While externally it seemed I was indifferent about being here internally I was screaming. Somehow I had to find my way back to the rebels, if not to at least warn them. I was conflicted. By blood this was my right. My place to be. But my mind told me I belonged with the Reds.

"Scronan. Samos," my eyes turned to Evangeline at my side. Her eyes were squinted in thought. Clearly she did not remember or me well enough, but the name was jogging her memories. Slowly we made our way into the ring.

"Why are we doing this?" Evangeline questioned, this was odd to me for I knew she loved displaying her power. "Back at the Hall it made sense. But here? With so few of us?"

"The king thinks you are weak, having been unable to carry out the duty of executing the traitor prince and the little lightning girl," he said the name with venom. "He believes you have grown weak, and thinks it best for you to get the extra training. Also," his eyes turned to me as he smirked. "He needed someone to test the new Queen of Norta's abilities," Evangelines eyes widened as the ring was sealed, leaving us no means of escape except to be defeated or win. "Tell me, who has the advantage?" the people here only knew I was part of house Scronan. A lost insignificant child in their eyes that just returned. No one raised there hand, the instructor shook his head and signaled for us to begin.

I slowly began to walk to circle of the ring and Evangline mimicked my steps. Slowly she began twirling her blades around her wrists. I could see it in her eyes. She believed she had the advantage. Little did she know I had gotten inside her head before we entered the ring. People believed screams had to be using their ability in order to get inside ones head. Truth of the matter was we merely had to look into their eyes. Our eyes can scream when our voices are silent.

"I recognize that name now," Evangeline sneered. "You grew up on the front and watched your house die," she laughed cruely. "They must have been weak," with that my feet stopped moving and Evangeline took that as her moment to send her little blades hurling. I took note of the trajectory and was not afraid. They skimmed my body. Cutting open my suit and releasing trickles of silver blood down my arms. I felt a smirk cross my face, I had the advantage, and no one knew it. I felt small surges of strength rush through my veins. Now if only I could get my hands on her. 

Little metal spiders materialized and went scrambling towards my legs. I stepped back towards the wall and once I was close enough I leaped up into the air before forcing my feet against the glass wall and vaulting myself across the ring, over all the spiders and causing me to collide with Evangeline. I landed a jab at her nose causing droplets of blood to trickle out and onto my hands. Again, I smirked. I had already won.

I peeled myself away from Evangeline and watched as she lifted herself from the ground. I turned and saw the spiders scurrying for my legs once more. Breathing in deeply I released a shrill scream, sending the spiders back and dismantling them against the glass wall. Evangeline took that as her chance to strike me from behind. But the knife in her hand stopped short, her body freezing, eyes widening. She slowly began tremble, knife tumbling from her fingers. I turned to look upon her as she crumbled to her knees, her body weakening as my own body grew stronger.

"W-What did you do?" her voice shudders as she speaks. Slowly I bend down, placing my head beside her ear.

"I won," I whispered before with one final drag of my senses, I drew the strength from her blood and her body, causing her to crumble and pass out. Everyone looked on in shock. Bloodborns were a rare breed of Silver. No one quote understood how we drew out people's strength from a single drop of blood. No one knew how, but everyone knew to fear their power. To fear me.

The door to the glass ring opened and I walked out with pride. In less than four minutes I had beaten Evangeline. The recent almost queen of Norta. As I exited the ring I saw Maven standing in a nearby doorway. A smirk on his lips, a pride in his eyes. Knowing he was asking for my presence I made my way to his side.

"I am impressed Scronan," he chuckled.

"Please, call me Enania," I sigh. He nodded in response and watched on as members of Rambos and Haven entered the ring.

"My mother has made you a schedule," our eyes meet and we told eachother's gaze. I was looking into the eyes of a normal boy, not an evil king. "You are to follow it until your coronation," he watched my face and I can tell he grass my distaste. "It's nothing tedious. You will not be an idle queen."

I cock an eyebrow wondering what that could mean.

"Plan to use me as a weapon?" it is meant as a joke, but the glint in his eyes tell me it is true. Before he can say anymore a Red servant comes up behind us, refusing to make eye contact with Maven.

"I'll leave you to it," Maven stares down the servant before walking into the training room and up to the instructor.

I smiles to the servant as she raised her head ever so slightly, of course no response. She turns and begans to lead me away from the training room just as the sound of the strongarms fists colliding with the glass of the ring.

Her footing was quick, she was rushing a long but I had no trouble keeping up. I become curious as her pace slows and she falls beside me, before grabbing my hand and pressing a small piece of paper into it. She resumed her quickened pace and finally we arrived in a practically empty room, besides the red and black circle rug that covered almost the entire room. The servant bowed and left me alone. The walls of the room were spotless windows, the roof sloping up into a point. The walls were a sparkling white marble as well as the floor.

Slowly I approach the window that looks out upon Caesar's Square, out toward the bridge that is quickly being rebuilt.

"Admiring their work?" I turn to find the queen behind me, a cruel smile across her lips. Slowly I turn my attention back out the window.

"Simply wondering the severity of the damage," I state. My voice hollow and bored. "I had no way of seeing the broadcasts from Naercy. I could only get verbal news," as I say the words I realise it was a mistake.

"From the rebels?" the queens smile turned into a sneer as she snaps her fingers and a servant brings forth a single chair. "Sit." It is an order and I do not hesitate. I may have been apart from the Silver world for six years but I knew what was in my best interest. "Is there anything you would like to talk me?" she slowly begins to circle me. "We can't have you acting out. You will be good to Maven. You will love him. You will be a loyal queen. Am I clear?" it's a question but I know she doesn't want me to answer. "I will pick you apart," her claws slowly slither into my brain. "I will know every last secret," soon I can feel her grip clamping down on my mind, as she begins to pour through it all. "You can hide nothing from me. You will kneel to your king."

The pain of her presence surges through me. I don't want her here. I want her out of my head. But through gritted teeth I say the only thing I can.

"Yes, my queen."


End file.
